Iron Man 3 Review
*SPOILER WARNING* ' ' 'Iron Man 3' To be honest, I hated this movie. I loved the first Iron Man movie, was not too crazy about the second one, but still thought it was enjoyable. The third one, however, was just outright bad. The first half of the movie was very interesting, and left me wanting to see what happens next. The introduction of the Mandarin at the beginning of the film was both chilling and intriguing, and made me anxious to see more of the character (more on that later). Guy Pearce's character was also an interesting introduction. Throughout the first half of the movie, the only thing that really made me disappointed was the annoying arguments between Tony Stark and Pepper Potts. They seem to be having relationship troubles when we first see them, and then after that, their problems simply go away and they just argue about tiny, irrelevant things after that. However, the one thing that really pissed me off about this movie (and I'm sure this pissed off every comic book fan who saw it) was the characterization of Mandarin. Like I said before, when we first see him, he is threatening countries all over the world and seems like an intimidating villain who is going to prove himself to be a formidable foe for Iron Man, like he is supposed to be. In the scene where Tony Stark finally meets him, however, my heart sunk and I was simply sitting in the theatre thinking to myself "What the **** is going on here?" It turns out that the Mandarin is not the Mandarin, but rather a British actor who is addicted to drugs and alcohol, and thought that the Mandarin was just a character he was being paid to play for entertainment purposes. Two problems here: the first one, if he thought this was just a gig, then why would he shoot an innocent man in the head with a gun that he had to have known was loaded. The second problem here is that the Mandarin is Iron Man's all-time arch nemesis. He is to Iron Man what Lex Luthor is to Superman, what the Joker is to Batman, and what Magneto is to the X-Men. Imagine if Christopher Nolan had decided to do this in "The Dark Knight", and have the Joker turn out to be some bum who was being paid to pretend to be a sadistic serial killing clown. That would have made you pissed off, right? That would have most likely ruined Nolan's career, but luckily, Nolan did not make this huge mistake that director Shane Black made with "Iron Man 3". While that issue was the majority of what made this movie horrible, it definitely wasn't the only issue. If you really think about it, Tony Stark spends the majority of the action scenes out of the Iron Man suit, and simply controlling it from somewhere else. This wouldn't make me as angry if the main goal of the film, as pointed out by the official description for it before its release, wasn't to point out that Tony Stark was indeed Iron Man, and that no one else could be. This movie does the exact opposite of that. This movie pretty much shows that anyone could be Iron Man if they had the suit on, and that after Tony Stark creates the suits, he isn't needed anymore. Pepper even wears one of the suits at one point, as does the President of the United States. If this movie proved anything, it is that Tony Stark is not needed to be Iron Man, and that anyone who goes into the suit could do it. I was surprised when I learned that this movie was so well recieved by critics. In my honest opinion, I thought this was the worst film of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, and probably one of the worst films Marvel has ever done. The acting was great, as always, but the story was weak, and the direction taken by Shane Black was just plain awful. Black ruined this film, and probably the "Iron Man" franchise. My final rating: 3.5/10. Category:KeithStone Movie reviews Category:Superhero Movie Reviews